


Дракула о Дракуле

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Characters discuss the film, Curtain Fic, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Драк, чего это вы такой злой? — удивился Джонатан, заметив лицо выходящего из кинотеатра тестя.Тот раздражённо посмотрел на него.— Скажи, Джонни, только честно, — мрачно буркнул он. — Я похож на слабоумного?
Kudos: 1





	Дракула о Дракуле

— Драк, чего это вы такой злой? — удивился Джонатан, заметив лицо выходящего из кинотеатра тестя.  
Тот раздражённо посмотрел на него.  
— Скажи, Джонни, только честно, — мрачно буркнул он. — Я похож на слабоумного?  
— Нет! Что вы, конечно нет! А почему вы спрашиваете?  
— Спрашиваю потому, что тот придурок на экране, судя по разговорам, был именно мной. Какого хрена, а?  
Джонатан снисходительно улыбнулся:  
— Это же люди, Драк.  
— То есть среди людей я фигурирую как идиот?!  
— Да нет. Вы не идиот, Драк. Вы очень умный и красивый вампир…  
— Тот чувак, что проткнул сердце моей киношной версии, с тобой не согласен.  
— Это фильм!  
— Не люблю неправду в фильмах, — пробурчал Дракула, направляясь следом за зятем к ближайшему ларьку. — Особенно, если пародируют меня. И вообще, с чего это люди взяли, что у нас нет женщин?  
— Не знаю, — честно ответил юноша.  
— Вот и я тоже. Глупость какая! Мы же не големы, из грязи не рождаемся. Для нашего рождения нужны две стандартные единицы — мужчина-вампир и женщина-вампирша.  
— Люди никогда не видели ваших женщин, Драк, — примирительно заметил Джонатан. — Вот поэтому они и решили, что вы…  
— Я это уже понял. А, кстати — они серьёзно уверены, что мы ледяные и бессердечные — в прямом смысле слова?  
— Ну, вы живые мертвецы и…  
— Всё ясно, замолчи.  
Джонатан послушно замолчал. Дракула, похоже, обиделся на весь мир за свою фильмографическую версию. Чтобы поднять ему настроение, Джонатан купил мороженое.  
Вы бы видели вампира, которому купили целую пачку настоящего клубничного мороженого! Разом забыв про все свои обиды, он принялся с удовольствием лизать прохладное лакомство, прижимаясь тёплым телом к телу Джонатана.  
Глядя на постепенно веселевшего вампира, Джонатан думал, как, однако, неоднозначен этот мир. Люди считают монстров чудовищами, а на самом деле…  
На самом деле на всё надо смотреть под разными углами восприятия.  
И лишь тогда откроется правда.


End file.
